The two Brothers
by 6rimReaper
Summary: This is a tale about the two brothers Taka and Mufasa,
1. The Birth

The

Lion kinG

The Two Brothers

by Grim Reaper

Characters

Disney main characterS

Ahadi

Mufasa

Rafiki

Sarabi

Sarafina

Shenzi, Banzai & Ed

Taka/Scar

Uru

My characterS (Minor)

-Mzee

-Mthama

**Preface**

Hi, you can call me Reaper. I'm a huge Disney fan, I love all the cartoons that Walt Disney made. But one of my favorite it's Lion King. I watch it over and over and then wanted to know more about scar and the other characters.

I saw many Disney fan stories, and they were great. But not exactly what I was looking for. I wanted the true story of taka and Mufasa.

So I decided to make my own story inspired by Disney's books and other things. Of course I made a little change here and there but I tried to make it like the Disney stuff I found on the internet. I tried to make it K-T. Hope you will like it because it's my first story. So here I go.

PS: Please excuse me if it's similar to any stories, I tried to make my own one, and sorry for my bad English. Hope you understand.

**Chapter 1**

The Birth

The sun didn't even rose on the Pride Land .The dark sky was still covered by millions of shining stars watching over the wonderful place of African Savannah. In this place all the creatures live by the rules of the Circle of Life.

This place was divided in many borders, but Pride Land was above all the other borders, it had a waterfall from which all the animals drank fresh water to swill their tongues. And when the inhabitants of this land wanted to have a bath they had the all time clear river to refresh their selves. And because it was so prosper the animals called it "Everything the light touches".

This kingdom belonged to a pride of lions who ruled over this land with respect for all beings, and ruling with wisdom, and taking care of all the animals that had problems. The land wasn't called Pride Land for nothing because all the animals were proud of their homeland and happy for having Ahadi for their king.

He was the king of that pride of lions and of all the animals in this part of the Savannah. When a creature had problems they come to their king to solve them asking him for advice when they needed one. He was a tall lion, with a brownish-gold fur, green eyes and a delightful black mane around his neck. Ahadi ruled with Uru, the daughter of the last king of Pride Land, Mohatu. Uru was a great queen; he gave advice even to Ahadi when he didn't know how to solve the other animals' problems. She had a dark brown fur and hazel eyes.

This family of lions lived on a very tall rock called Pride Rock, there they kept their cubs safe from dangerous animals, and hide from the sun to keep their selves warm and rested from when the hunting time come.

On the top of this rock was king Ahadi, hold firm, and inpatient because he was going to be a father this morning, but he wasn't the only one waiting. On the green grass, were all the animals of this kingdom, waiting, because Ahadi spread the news that he was going to be a father, and invited all the animals to celebrate the coming of the newborn. An old baboon with a stick on his hand was climbing on this rock. He was going to the king. Ahadi saw him a few moments later, and a smile appeared on his firm face. That baboon was Mzee, a wise shaman, and the future godfather of the prince, or princes.

- Oh, old friend, I thought you were going to be late. said Ahadi and embosomed Mzee.

- How could I be late at my own nephew's birthday?

- Yes, I know but I'm so impatient, you know I'm going to be a father.  
- And what a father! You will make it proud of you.

- Aham, but I'm still worried…

- Don't be so worry Ahadi; everything is going to be fine!

- I know, I'll teach him all I know…I'll make him a good king. I can't wait; I'm so raring about this. How could I be patient?

- You are continuingly saying that he will be a boy…

- Soo… I'm going to have a girl?

- Did I say that you will have a girl?  
- No?! Than what are you talking about?

- I don't know… Maybe a pair of boys…

- I'm going to have two cubs?!

- Hahaha. Precisely!

- That's great news!

I know but I must go now! You know I have a work to do…

The baboon went to the cave marked the first lion with the sign of royalty, but when he marked the second cub he put a bit too much coconut juice on his head, and it looked as it had mud on his face. He took the cubs from Uru, and as the two parents were watching proudly Mzee raise them with his both hands so that everyone could see the king's new cubs.

When the animals saw the two princes, they were amazed of seeing the king's cubs; even the birds that sailed under the open sky could see them. An elephant made a loud noise with his trunk and when the animals heard that noise they all started to make powerful noises celebrating king's newborn cubs.

Ahadi and Uru were watching their sons proudly, still enthusiastic at the idea that they will be these cubs' parents.

A few moments after Mzee gave the child to the new parents the first sunshine appeared on the sky and then the whole sun, anticipating how the new era should be under the first newborn cub, who would be the future king.

After the day ended the two parents were thinking for a proper name for their two little princes. Uru looked at the first one and said:

- Look at this little prince. He is so similar to his father!

- Yes, he has my golden fur and his mane will black as mine is…

- I don't know wich one of them will have your mane but I know that this one has his mother eyes, I can't say the same thing about the other, he has his father's eyes.

- And his mother's dark brown fur. And maybe if the other one wouldn't have his father's mane than this one will surely have it! said Ahadi

- Ohh, I was so caught on admiring these two princes that I almost forgot about the names! What do you say about calling this one Mfalme, because he is just like a little prince?

- Hmm, one day he is going to succed me and he will be king, so let's call him Mufasa.

- That's a great idea! How about the other one that had "mud" on his face on the day he was born.

- Yes, mud. That's a great idea we will call him Taka.

- Ohh, my little Mufasa and my Taka you have a long future awaits you. But for now we will take care of you and you will have nothing to worry abut, because mom and dad are here for you.

And so, two new lives had just begun. But for now they have a whole life ahead of them.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mufasa - King (in Manazoto)

Mzee – elder (in Swahili)

Mfalme – prince (in Swahili)

Taka – mud (in Swahili)

Ahadi- promise (in Swahili)

Uru – diamond (in Swahili)

PS: I suggest the song Khuluiwe Sithole & Lebo M. - Lea Halalela =

(Holy Land)


	2. Circle of Life

**Chapter 2**

The Circle of Life

It had passed two months since the celebration of the king's cubs. The Pride Land is now covered by dark clouds bringing cold rain along with them. But the pridelanders were thankful for this rain because it also brought prosperity by wetting the grass so that the animals could eat fresh food. In the middle of this land was a baobab tree.

In this tree lived Mzee the wise baboon who was drawing every king that ruled over Pride day he thought to pay a visit to his nephews. So he took his stick and headed to Pride Rock.

The two little children were now at the age of two months. Even if great king had now his own cubs too worry about he didn't forgot to take care of the rest of his kingdom. So that the kingdom continued to prosper, and the land was still colored with green prosper grass and the blue water and sky.

When he was in front of Pride Rock he had a warm welcome from the king.

- Well, well, well if it isn't the godfather of my cubs. Mzee nice to see you! What takes you here?  
- I've come here to see my nephews!

- You'll be surprised how much they grew up!

- I think so. And I also think that you and Uru were the best parents that they could wish for.

When Mzee entered the cave he saw two cubs playing with each other that didn't pay much attention to him. Even when the old baboon saluted the two cubs, they continued to play not hearing what he said. That irritated Ahadi and told them:

Mzee saluted you; don't you have anything to say?

Don't be so hard on the boys they are still young and have much to learn!

I know but they have to respect all the creatures. You know that Mufasa will be king some day and he would have to help all the creatures.

But dad, whispered Taka, he's so old!

Listen boys, you have to respect everyone; It doesn't matter what age they are or what size. From the crawling ant to the leaping antelope they need to be respected and you'll gain respect in return.

But we eat the antelopes! said Mufasa.

I think it's time that I'll tell them the law of the Great Circle of Life. Let me explain: When we die our bodies become the grass and the antelopes eat the grass and so we are all connected to the Great Circle of Life.

So…The antelopes are eating us? said Taka while he was laughing.

I don't think it's funny, Taka. He's wise and we have much to learn from him. Dad was right.

"Nonsense, we are the lions we can do whatever we want" said Taka to his self. "He's old and he doesn't know what he's talking about he tried to trick us, but I'm smarter than Mufasa, he didn't tricked me."

After talking with his nephews, Mzee went with Ahadi outside and talk with him about the future of these cubs.

Taka waited till he didn't saw Ahadi and Mzee and then asked Mufasa:

Do you really believe all this nonsense?

What nonsense? responded Mufasa curiously.

You know! That we have to respect the ants and the antelopes.

Of course! Every animal has the right to have an opinion and to be respected! Why? Don't you believe it is so?

Never mind! Let's forgot that we had this discussion.

Then Taka jumped on Mufasa to play a lion fight. And Mufasa accepted this challenge and they played where they were safe from predators till their mother came with the meal. Uru brought the two cubs their first antelope meal.

This is good mom! But we mustn't forget that they too are a life and need to be respected.

Did your father tell you the Savannah's Law?

You mean the law of the Circle of Life?

Yes, my little Mufasa.

No, Mzee told us. He is old but he is wiser.

Especially old…

Taka you don't have to judge someone by his age, you know, he is the wisest creature on the Savannah.

Sorry mom. Anyway do you believe in this law too? asked Taka.

Of course, why shouldn't I. All the creatures must be respected, and then we will earn their respect in exchange.

"Great, even my mother believes this stupid law" thought Taka.

Yeah, you're right! said Taka. Anyway this antelope is the best meal I had from where I was born.

And so the two cubs fully enjoyed their meal until the night with his beamy fire flies covered the sky, and the crickets started making strange noises. Then the animals of the wild Savannah went asleep, but not every animal, the lionesses went hunting. Even if she was a queen, Uru went hunting too, because she had too for her two cubs, but the children weren't let alone they stayed with the king because someone had to protect them from the cruel hyenas.


	3. Meeting New Friends

**Chapter 3**

Meeting new friends

It was a sunny weather this morning. And it should be so, because it was the first time when the two princes were allowed to step out of their cave. They were so happy that they couldn't believe their eye how beautiful was the Savannah.

- Now children, you have to be very careful because as beautiful as it is danger is lurking at every step.

Yes mom, can we go now?

Sure, but be careful. I don't want you to be hurt.

Ok, I'll watch Mufasa mom.

Yea…Did you forget that I'm the older brother? I should take care of you.

Hmm, you are older it's true, but I'm smarter.

Oh yeah…! then Mufasa jumped on Taka and beat him at a play fight. Maybe you're smarter but I'm stronger.

Ok now, children. You can go and play.

Come on Taka we have much to explore.

Ok!

Let's play a hunt game!

But what will we hunt? We're still small to hunt a big animal, even an antelope…

Who said something about an antelope? Look that bird over there.

That one? asked Taka pointing on a blue bird with a yellow beak similar with a horn.

Precisely!

Ok! Roar!

And then both cubs jumped on the bird, but the bird was to fast for them. Then the bird flew and turned its head to the two cubs:

I know you; you're the king's cubs…! said the bird.

Do we know you?

- I don't think you do. But let me introduce myself…I'm Zuzu your father's majordomo. I was present at your anniversary.

- Ok than, nice to meet you Zuzu. I'm sorry we can't stay here any longer but we have much to explore. See you later! said Mufasa.

- Bye!

- Wow…I didn't know that father had a bird as an adviser…

- She seemed nice to me!

- Yea but she's still a bird. Anyway let's get going. We have much to explore.

And so the two cubs were walking in the Savannah, watching all the animals and amazed of the great vegetation and its entire splendor, until a loud noise distracted their attention. It sounded like someone was crying for help.

Hey Taka, did you've heard that.

**- **Yes it sounded like somebody is in great danger. We should call our father.

**- **Yes it sounded like somebody is in great danger. We should call our father.

**- **Yes it sounded like somebody is in great danger. We should call our father.

** - **We don't have time for this…Who knows in what danger this animal could be.

- Yeah, you're right, we must go right away.

- Let's go!

They followed the noise until they reached the source from where was coming. There they saw two little lionesses climbed in a tree. They were chased by a furious grey rhino.

- C'mon Taka we must help them…They're in danger, and besides I think I saw them before!

You're right. Hmm… Their faces seem familiar…

Hey! You big ugly rhino, why don't you mess with somebody with your size! yelled Mufasa.

Then the rhino turn his head on the two cubs and started chasing them instead of the lionesses.

That was a bad idea! said Taka.

I know, I know. But now we have other things to do, like running.

You're right; he's going to kill us.

The two little girls step down from the tree and run away, until one said to the other:

Sarafina, we must help them. They helped us when we needed, we can't turn our back on them.

But how?

Hey, look at that bird isn't the king's adviser. Maybe she can help us. Let's call her.

ZUZU! yelled the lionesses.

But the bird already saw what was happening and went to call for help.

Look Taka! It's Zuzu, she's going for help.

Yeah, but what will we do till help comes?

Hmm! I don't know but look, there are the two lionesses.

Aham! But we have to escape from this rhino.

But how?

Hey boys come here! yelled a voice.

- Look Mufasa! The girls found a cave with a small entrance! I think the rhino can't enter there.

Okay, let's go.

The cubs ran as fast as they could and reached the cave. There the lionesses waited for them.

Wow, that was close. said Mufasa.

Aham! But anyway why was he chasing you?

- Uhmm! I think it's my fault… We thought it was a good idea to hunt that bat fox… But we found out the hard way, that the fox is rhino's friend.

What?! You chased a rhino?

A bat fox…! interrupted Sarafina.

- It doesn't matter, that wasn't a great idea. "Even stupid if you ask me" thought Taka.

- So we have to stay here all day, until the rhino will get bored and leave? said Sarafina.

- I think so… Anyway I should introduce myself. I'm Sarabi and this is my best friend Sarafina.

- Nice to meet you I'm Mufasa and this is my brother Taka. This is our first time we get outside the cave.

- Hey! This is the first time we exit the cave too. We live in Pride Land.

So that's why we know you. We live in Pride Land too.

- Anyway, we've got to find a way to make that rhino go away; But how?

- I don't know but we don't have much time. Look there it's a big exit, and I think that the rhino can enter…

- I've got an idea. Let's roar all maybe it'll scare the rhino. said Taka.

Okay, let's give it a try.

And when they roared, because they roared in a cave the sound of their roar was amplified and made it as it was a grown lion's roar. But they still heard steps approaching to them. A grown lion was at the exit of the cave along with a bird flying beside him.

Ohh! Hi father! said Mufasa.

- What's going on here! I heard you had problems and I came right away.

Uhmm! A big rhino was chasing us…

Ohh! You mean this rhino?

Aham!

- He's Kifaru; she told me that you attacked his friend. I think you own her an apologize.

We're sorry for…

- No! We're sorry for scaring your friend Kifaru! interrupted Sarabi. It won't happen again! We promise.

- You don't have to apologize to me. Hey, Ndege come here. I think that these children have something to say to you…

- What is… Oh no, please don't eat me.

- You don't have to be worried, they just want to ask forgiveness.

- Oh ok! Then I forgive you, but please don't jump on me again I'm so fragile.

- Ok, it's a deal, see you later.

- So now that the situation is clear, let's head up to our cave; Sarabi, Sarafina come.

Ahadi went with the four cubs to the mighty Pride Rock where they were safe from any danger. But this adventure was not losing of time, Mufasa and Taka met good friends to play with. And so the night fall upon Pride Land and the stars covered the dark sky, till sun will make his appearance again.

Kifaru – rhino (in Swahili)

Ndege – bird (in Swahili)

Sorry for late posting


	4. Introduction to royalty

**Chapter 4**

Introduction into royalty

The days passed and passed till the cubs were now ten months old. Ahadi knew that he must choose one of them, because only one of them would succed him after he will be no more. Not knowing wich one of them will choose, Ahadi decided to teach both lions the steps of ruling a kingdom.

Oh, my dear, wich one do you suggest to choose as a king? Mufasa is strong and he is kind with other animals, and Taka is smart!

It is a hard decision to make; if I was in your place I wouldn't know either. If you will choose Mufasa, Taka will be jealous, and if you choose Taka, maybe Mufasa will be jealous as well.

I know. I'm not so sure about Mufasa, but I know that Taka will surely be jealous. Even if Taka is smart, I don't think that this makes him a great king, you need to be kind and hear everybody's opinion…

Just like Mufasa?

I don't want to make differences, but I have to decide somehow who is best to be king for the animals.

Why don't you take them to a walk and teach them how to be a great king, and see the reaction of both of them.

That is a great idea.

Shh! The boys are awaking!

Morning mom, dad.

Good morning my sons.

Hey! What do you think if I'll go with you to a walk tomorrow to visit Pride Land?

It's a great idea. I can't wait. But why can't we go today?

I have some business to make!

Okay then! Good luck!

It was morning on the Pride Land, and Ahadi promised Mufasa and Taka yesterday that he will show them the whole kingdom. They were so happy at that news that they couldn't sleep until their father returned from the hunting ground. Then they jumped on him and said:

- Dad, do you remember what you said yesterday?  
- Huh?  
- About you… Showing us the Pride Land!

- Oh! Come on then.

Ahadi walked alongside with his cubs to the top of Pride Rock. Only from there they could see clearly all the land and its majestic waterfall.

Does this whole land belong to us? asked Mufasa.

- Almost. Except for the northern border that belongs to someone else.

Where is the northern border?

It's that dark place over there. But you mustn't go there.

- Oh! Okay! Anyway that's why we call our land "Everything that Light Touches"? asked Taka

Indeed.

- Wow! This is amazing. But look! Isn't that over there Zuzu? But what is she doing with that bird?

I don't know… Let's check out.

The three lions step down from Pride Rock to see what's doing Zuzu over there with that bird.

- Now son, what will you do if somebody is in trouble?  
- I'll fly as fast as I can and tell the king.

- Okay! And what if the animals are fighting each other or the king demands an advice from you?

- Uhh…

- Oh wait! Look the king is coming. We will continue our lesson tomorrow.

Good morning Zuzu! said Ahadi.

Good morning, your majesty! What brings you here?

Well, I was showing the land to my sons…

- I was here too with my son. I was teaching him how to be a good adviser. You know, if the future king chooses him as an adviser.

Yeah sure. Who would choose a dodo as an adviser?

Taka!

Sorry, but he's so little… How could he give me advises?

- Who said I was going to choose you? And besides do you remember Mzee? He was old but wise.

Taka didn't ever think that he wouldn't be the future king. It was shocking news. This made him impatient.

Your mother did a great job on advising my father. I would definitely choose you as a king…

Zazu! My name's Zazu! Thank you my prince, if you would choose me as your adviser it would make me a good pleasure.

"Hmm. This is weird, father didn't said anything about Mufasa not being a king, but he interrupted me when I said that I am going to be the future king." said Taka to his self.

- Nice to meet you Zazu. I'm sure you will be a good adviser someday. See you later!

Sure…

Good bye, your majesty!

After saying good bye to each other, Ahadi took the two boys to the waterfall, but on the way Ahadi said to Taka:

- Listen Taka, you have to respect all the animals… Don't ever behave like this.

But I thought a king can do whatever he wants!

- Even if I'm king, I'm respecting other animals, because everyone deserves to be respected.

When they arrived to a waterfall they saw a crowd of animals who were talking about hyenas.

What's going on here?

Ohh! My king it's good that you arrived, the hyenas killed Kiboko's child, than went to the elephant graveyard.

Elephant graveyard!? smiled Mufasa.

I think that's what she said. answered Taka.

- Sorry boys! But I must go now… The hyenas hunted on our territory and killed a Pride Lander. I must teach them a lesson.

No problem!

Go home! I will be back soon.

Okay father.

And so Mufasa and Taka went to their cave. A few moments later, after Mufasa couldn't see Ahadi anymore he said to Taka:

Hey, Taka! Do you think that the elephant graveyard is in the northern border?

I don't know. Why?

I was just thinking… What about going there tomorrow?

I don't think it's a good idea!

Anyway… We shall discuss more the next day…

Kiboko – hippo (in Swahili)


	5. The Graveyard

**Chapter 5**

The graveyard

It was a sunny day this morning. And Mufasa had big plans for today. He learned yesterday about a great place, about the elephant graveyard, and he was thinking to visit it this morning. Because he was young curious, so even if he's father told him to never go there, he wanted so much to see elephants' bones.

Taka! Psst! Hey Taka!

Huh! What?

Remember what we discussed yesterday about the elephant graveyard?

Were you serious? Dad said to us that we must never go there because it's dangerous!

But aren't you curious to see elephant bones!

Yeah! But not that curious so I could put my self in danger! Go there if you want…I'll stay here!

Okay! Suit it yourself!

"And maybe if I'm lucky he'll never return" thought Taka. "My dad loves Mufasa better than me, but maybe if he goes there he will be angry on Mufasa and choose me as the future king".

He couldn't go alone, so Mufasa thought that maybe Sarabi or Sarafina will go with him. So he went to ask Sarabi…

Hi Sarabi!

Hi!

Where's Sarafina?

- She's with her mother. I don't know where, I forgot to ask her.

Oh! It seems she will miss the fun!

Well… I heard yesterday about a great place…

A great place?

Yeah… Out there in the northern border it's an elephant graveyard. How about going there and explore it.

Wow! This is a great idea! Why didn't you bring Taka with you?

He didn't want to go… He said that he will stay there. He doesn't want to get in any trouble. As if an elephant graveyard is trouble! laughed Mufasa.

He doesn't know what he'll miss.

Yeah! Let's go now… Before our parents return from the hunting ground. Than we will be in big trouble…

Okay! To the northern border!

To the northern border!

So the two cubs headed to the elephant graveyard. On the way they passed through the Waterfall. There they met Zazu, who said he wants to accompany them, because if they will have trouble, he is the only way to call a lion from their pride. And so the three of them went to the northern border, not knowing what awaits there, except for the elephants' bones. When they arrived at the Elephant Graveyard the two of them were amazed at what they saw.

Wow! Look at this skull Sarabi! I think that our whole pride could live in there.

Yeah! Isn't it beautiful?

Beautiful?! I think it's a little scary!

Don't tell me you are afraid of this little elephant?

No…It's just that we could get in big trouble!

Come on Sarabi let's explore this place! I think we have so much to see, and so little time…

I'm right behind you… I'll look out for danger…

I have an idea! whispered Mufasa. How about run away from Zazu and hide.

But won't this scare him? Ohh! Good Idea!

Let's go!

When the hornbill turned his head to the lions, they couldn't be seen anywhere. That did nothing but to terrify more than he already was. After watching around and not seeing the two lions, Zazu could hear some laughs.

- Mufasa, Sarabi! Where are you? I can hear you but I can't see you! You scared me enough, could you step where I could see you…

The laughs could be heard getting closer and closer till they could be heard clearly, until the ones who were laughing could be seen. They were three spotted hyenas.

Look there Shenzi, it's a hornbill!

Yeah Banzai! What is he doing on our land! I think it would look nicer in our stomach! What do you think Ed?

Uh-uh! said the third hyena as he was laughing.

I can explain!

I don't remember of asking for explanations! Did I said this guys?

Haha! Mmm! started again the third hyena as he was licking his lips, relishing the bird.

I'd like to stay around but I have to go away…

Why are you hurrying we love your presence!

Yeah! You're quite a chick, understand?

Good one, Banzai! I think that we forgot to pay the "bill" after we ate the hippo…

Ahaha!

Now about our breakfast!

Ohh! Yummy! was laughing Ed maniacally…

Then the three hyenas encircled the bird watching him, as he was terrified at the thought at what will the three hyenas do to him.

I've got an idea! Let's cook him!

Yeah! I like how you think Banzai! You're almost as smart as I am.

Aham… Hey, what do you mean by that?

Oh nothing… Now we have to cook a bird…

Please…

The bird didn't even have time to finish the phrase, and the hyenas took him over a geyser…

The little majordomo bird hippity-hopped all the way to the birdie boiler.

Than all the hyenas stoped, because they heard a powerfull roar. They turned the head from where the sound came and saw Mufasa.

Mufasa! yelled Zazu.

Huh!

That's all that the hyenas could say, because Mufasa jumped and beat all the three of them. After been beaten the hyenas ran away as fast as they could.

- Are you all right Zazu?  
- Yes, I just had a hot bath…

- Sorry for hiding from you. I didn't think that this could happen.

- Yeah, Zazu! We're sorry! said Sarabi.

- It doesn't matter… I'm just happy that I'm alive. And I thank you for this.

- Anyway we should go home, before the hunting party.

- Yeah! We'll keep this just between us!

- Let's go home now, and forget that this thing ever happened.


	6. The Hyenas

**Chapter 6**

The hyenas

A day ago Mufasa, Sarabi and Zazu met up with the three hyenas on the graveyard. They all kept their promise to not tell anyone of their adventure. The only one who knew was Taka, because they all approved that he shouldn't be left away.

Taka woke up early this morning because he wanted to practice his hunting skills on a bigger animal. So he went to the golden plains of the Savannah to find some animal fit for him. He looked for a zebra, but when he finally found one some voices drove the animal away.

Oh man! I hate that lion.

This gassed Taka's attention, because he knew from Mufasa that they met three hyenas when they were at the elephant graveyard.

Yeah! Tell me about it… I still can't stay. Do these scratches make me fat?

Nuh-uh!

You should be grateful! He made you a new model, now you look like a tiger.

Oh yeah! Roaar! said Banzai as he jumped on his sister, fighting each other…

After listening to these hyenas, Taka broke through the grass and roared at the hyenas.

Oops! Please, your majesty, Mufasa! Please have mercy.

Yeah! We were just joking, nothing serious. Didn't we?

Yes, it wasn't about you, we were talking about an anonymous lion. Isn't that right Ed?

Nuh-uh!

ED! screamed the two hyenas!

Don't listen to him, his just…

Don't confound me with that stupid lion.

Oh! We're sorry…

Taka! And I agree with all that you said.

I heard about you, you're Mufasa's brother.

- Yeah! And I hate me for that; he's such a flatter when dad's around. And dad thinks he should choose him instead of me. I'm glad I met someone who hates Mufasa just like me. And you are?

I'm Shenzi, this is Banzai, and this is Ed, he can't talk…

Oh! Nice to meet you. Aren't you the three hyenas who chased that dodo…

Aham! That was fun…

Until that brother's of yours beat us and rescued him.

Yeah! We were just playing the birdie boiler game.

- That sounds like Mufasa… He ruins everything. When he put us into trouble, I must think of something to escape from the problem he put us in.

Hmm… I wouldn't like him as a brother.

- I don't like him either. But the fate played with me and made him my brother.

I feel so sorry for you. Maybe you'd like to play with us, forget about your brother for little.

You're right. I was chasing this zebra. How about helping me!

Sure! We're still hungry.

They hide in a field to camouflage their selves so that the zebras couldn't see them. She was too occupied to eat the grass, so she didn't spot them.

- I always wondered; Taka do you know if the zebras are black with white stripes or white with black stripes? asked Banzai.

No… Now quiet.

Okay! Now it's just the two of us!

Now… When I'll say attack you'll…

Taka didn't even finished the phrase, and a hyena jumped to attack the zebra, but the whole herd heard him and ran away as fast as they could.

ED! Noo…

- I thought you were great predators. I think I made a mistake. And you're wondering why you are still hungry.

- Okay! So we made a mistake, what's wrong with that.

- Would you like to be with your brother right now instead of us?

- Definitely not. I prefer to stay with you…

- Then… If you are going to stay with us, then that means we will be friends. Let's know each other better.

- Friend? Whatever… But we must keep this friendship secret. If my father finds out about me being friend with the hyenas he'll kill me.

- Yeah! And us too… We must keep this very secretly. You mustn't tell anyone about us. We won't tell our mother as well, because if she finds out she'll kill us before your father.

- Aham! She'll kill you… "I doubt that she could even scratch me" thought Taka. Anyway, why did you run to the zebra, Ed! I told you to run just when I'll say attack.

- Uhum!

- What? Why aren't you answering me?

- He can't talk. He has this problem since he was born. Or so I think so, we couldn't talk either when we were born.

- Oh! I'm sorry… "Dad was right when he told me that the hyenas are a little stupid, at least he was right about something" thought Taka.

- You don't have to be sorry about anything.

- We attuned with him. Now we don't even observe that he couldn't talk.

- Taka!

- Oh no! That's my father. We should say goodbye, before he sees you.

- Than… See you later friend.

- Bye friends!

Then Taka came to his father to see why he called him, because it sounded urgent. And when he arrived there, Ahadi asked him something that worried him…

- What were you doing there, Taka?  
- Nothing… I was just walking.

- You don't have to lie to me.

- But I'm not lying…

- Come on, you don't have to be ashamed. I missed too so many hunts when I was little.

- Oh that! I was just practicing.

- Maybe I'll teach you some tricks when you'll be older.

- Can't wait to see them…

- Let's go home now. Your mother knows better than me, the art of hunting. Maybe she would take you with her some day.

- Why don't you take me with you to show me the tricks tomorrow?

- Mmm… I have some business with the Pride Landers.

- I'll ask mom then…

- You should. Anyway he brought us a fresh gazelle.

- They are my favorites.

- Oh yeah! We'll see who arrives first home.

- So you want to race me. Do you see my black tale dad? - You wish you could beat your father. But you forgot something; I'm older and faster than you.

- Hey! That's not fair…

- See you home!


End file.
